


Bedford Street, 44

by herat



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedford Street, 44 - небольшой уютный дом в Greenwich Village, и за каждой дверью здесь своя история.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Slytherin Punk за графическое оформление

\- …дом старый, но крепкий. Со своими причудами. Встал позже Наташи - считай, остался без горячей воды. Это твоя соседка справа. Кстати, если из-за стенки вдруг начнут доноситься подозрительные стоны, просто наслаждайся бесплатным порно. Ее парень военный, и увольнительная у него случается, как день рождения, всего раз в году. Помешаешь их брачным игрищам, и ты ходячий покойник.   
\- Спасибо за предупреждение, - чувствуя, как начинают полыхать кончики ушей, поблагодарил Брюс своего самоназначенного гида. Он, кажется, начал догадываться, почему просторная квартира с двумя спальнями и потрясающим видом из окна досталась ему по такой смешной цене.   
\- В прачечную в одиночку лучше не спускаться: пару лет назад Тони запустил туда одно из своих изобретений. Он понятия не имеет, какое именно, потому что был в стельку пьян, но наш администратор Ник потерял там левый глаз. После чего Тони чуть не лишился не менее ценного органа, если ты понимаешь.  
Брюс понимал, честное слово. Его «не менее ценный орган» сейчас как раз тоже находился в страшной опасности.  
\- Еще из нашей братии на первом этаже живет Джейн, она астрофизик. Здесь вообще перебор гениев на квадратный метр, но из буйных только Старк, обещаю.   
Словно знак свыше, совсем не деликатно намекавший: «Беги! Серьезно, беги и не оглядывайся!», на этих словах в холл ворвалась молоденькая брюнетка с горящим взглядом и волшебным бюстом, способным превращать всех особей мужского пола от шестнадцати и до шестидесяти в веселенькую композицию соляных столпов.   
\- А это Дарси, и она…  
\- Богом клянусь, наш новый сосед за мной следит! – заявила городская валькирия, на ходу вынимая из дамской сумочки кусачки. – И мне плевать, что думает Джейн! У нее слишком долго не было секса, она не может быть объективна, пуская слюни на эти бицепсы!   
\- …и она, как ты уже, наверно, догадался, немного не в себе. Совсем чуть-чуть. В любом случае, я рада, что ты теперь будешь жить по соседству. Сможешь подвозить меня на работу, если машина заглохнет.   
Разумеется, нет!   
\- Бэтти, я как раз хотел поговорить с тобой …   
\- Правда?   
На самом деле, Брюс пытался завести этот сакральный разговор не единожды и даже не дважды. Но стоило ему собраться с духом, и Бэтти просто каменела – вот как сейчас! – а у невесть откуда взявшейся храбрости случался внезапный отлив. Ну, точно как сейчас.   
\- …о твоем отце.  
\- О Генерале? – озадаченно и, может быть, чуточку расстроено переспросила девушка.   
\- Кажется, он находится в плену пагубных для моего здоровья иллюзий о природе, кхм, наших отношений.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- На днях он пообещал, что, если я не проявлю благоразумие, то на грядущих испытаниях со мной может и непременно случится какой-нибудь трагический несчастный случай.   
С губ Бэтти сорвался хорошо знакомый всем дочерям мученический стон.   
\- О, Господи, папа!..  
\- Я не стал бы тебя беспокоить, но у Генерала в распоряжении широкий выбор тренированных убийц, и мне бы не хотелось умирать из-за того, чего на самом деле нет.   
О Боже, Бэннер, что ты несешь?! Ты гений или где? Твой хваленый IQ уже давно умылся бы горькими слезами, оплакивая себя-любимого, если бы только мог!  
\- Не волнуйся, я все улажу. Не впервые на родео, - заверила догорающая от стыда собеседница, спешно капитулируя в направлении своей квартиры. Где, без сомнения, собиралась утопиться в раковине.  
Очевидно, их экскурсия подошла к концу. Брюс предупрежден – а, значит, вооружен – обо всех опасностях, таящихся за гостеприимными ковриками с надписью «Welcome» по адресу Bedford Street 44, и его «не менее ценный орган» наконец-то оказался в относительной безопасности. Так что контрольный выстрел не унимавшегося мироздания прогремел как раз вовремя.   
\- Эй, меня кто-нибудь слышит?! – молвила усталым человеческим голосом шахта лифта. И ладонь Бэтти оказалась на его губах прежде, чем Брюс успел ответить.   
\- Не обращай внимания.   
\- Но там…  
\- Серьезно, просто не обращай внимания.  
И на сей раз в голосе генеральской дочки чувствовалась явная и неприкрытая угроза. Но, как назло, не обращать внимания становилось все труднее и труднее. Похоже, в застрявшем лифте вовсю гудела собственная вечеринка.  
\- Предлагаю штуку баксов за звонок в службу спасения, - лихо начал торги второй, чуть более раздраженный и чуть менее усталый голос.  
\- О, ты себя недооцениваешь, Старк. В этом доме каждый заплатит штуку баксов, только чтобы избавиться от тебя!  
\- И, тем не менее, это на твои призывы о помощи никто не хочет отвечать, - справедливо заметил оппонент.   
\- По крайней мере, я хотя бы что-то делаю, а не сижу в темноте, лелея комплекс неполноценности, потому что не могу починить сломавшийся лифт голыми руками.  
\- Он мертв, понимаешь! Мертв, а не сломан! – взревел задетый за живое - судя по всему, гений, инженер, и просто не совсем уравновешенный человек – Тони Старк. – И, что бы ни писали обо мне газеты, даже я еще не научился воскрешать из мертвых!  
\- Так я и не спорю!  
А с площадки третьего этажа, потягивая светлое пиво и ухмыляясь пугающе довольно, локальным развлекательным шоу заслушивался очередной новый сосед Брюса.  
\- Старк с Роджерсом застряли в лифте, - все еще надеясь сохранить свое инкогнито, прошептала ему Бэтти.   
А вот новичок, похоже, не волновался о таких мелочах.   
\- Да я в курсе, - ответил он… скорее громко, чем тихо, - они там еще с утра сидят.  
\- Бартон? Сукин ты сын! Клянусь, первым делом, как только выберусь отсюда!..  
\- Ты сначала выберись, - беззаботно отмахнулся тот, кому один из богатейших и гениальнейших людей Америки не успел дообещать долгую и мучительную смерть. – Кстати, есть предложение забетонировать лифт, пока нам везет, и сказать, что так и было.  
\- Эй!..  
Заложникам стальной ловушки это предложение почему-то не особенно приглянулось. А вот добрейшей, отзывчивой Бэтти, с другой стороны…  
\- Дойди до Пеппер, и все будет сделано в лучшем виде. Наконец-то ее кукла Вуду начала работать.   
\- Какая еще кукла Вуду? – прохрипел лифт неузнаваемым голосом. - Пеппер ведь меня любит, правда? Бартон? Росс?..  
Вот теперь Брюс точно знал, почему квартира мечты досталась ему практически бесплатно.   
  
  
Но пути назад уже не было. Арендодатель вместе с задатком за два месяца, путая следы и гомерически хохоча, убежал в закат. Что, кстати, само по себе должно было насторожить еще до знакомства с соседями. Заперевшись на все имеющиеся замки и поборов желание забаррикадировать дверь книжным шкафом, Брюс с головой окунулся в мир, в котором ему было гораздо уютней и безопасней, чем в реальном. В виртуальный. Где по прибытии его уже дожидалось сообщение от частой собеседницы, откликавшейся на имя Гарпия. Бэннер не спрашивал, откуда взялось такое дивное прозвище. Он сам в память о бурной студенческой жизни и реках крепостью минимум в двадцать градусов, преображавших безобидного первокурсника в громилу, представлялся Халком. Не ему было судить остальных.   
Так или иначе, они с Гарпией разговорились однажды, обнаружив общую проблему. Они оба стремительно робели, когда речь заходила о делах сердечных. Брюс был влюблен в Бэтти Росс вот уже несколько месяцев. В тех самых пор, как они начали работать вместе над проектом Генерала. Но все его попытки объясниться с завидным постоянством терпели позорное фиаско. Гарпия могла днями говорить о своем гениальном коллеге, превознося его ум, обаяние и работоспособность. Но стоило тому оторваться от пробирок и попробовать завязать разговор, как ее сердце пускалось галопом, язык прилипал к нёбу и все тело в целом отказывалось сотрудничать. И, кажется, сегодняшний день не стал исключением.  
\- Я почти призналась, - рыдала Гарпия в его виртуальную жилетку, - у меня почти получилось!   
Но дело в том, что почти не считается. Либо ты наконец-то набираешься храбрости и произносишь заветные слова, либо…   
Либо остаток вечера и большую часть ночи утешаешь точно такую же неудачницу, так и не узнав, что она живет за дверью напротив и ждет тебя каждую минуту каждого дня. 

 

P.S. А этажом ниже Дарси Льюис вместе со своей пока еще начальницей совершала проникновение со взломом.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Так как давно у тебя не было секса?  
Не то, чтобы Дарси рассчитывала на ответ. Это не та тема, на которую охотно распространяются. Поправка: это не та тема, на которую охотно распространяются нормальные люди. К счастью, кроме нее самой в квартире таковых не было.  
\- Год, четыре месяца, пятнадцать дней и восемь часов, - без запинки ответила Джейн. - Плюс, минус…  
\- Минуты?   
\- Эй! Ты говоришь о моей личной жизни.  
\- Не хочу расстраивать, босс, но у тебя нет личной жизни. Ты проводишь все свободное время, обнимая входную дверь и подглядывая в глазок за нашим новым соседом.  
Который, кстати, мог бы хоть раз надеть рубашку. Просто мысли вслух.   
\- И я до сих пор не могу поверить, что от безобидного вуайеризма докатилась до проникновения со взломом! – то ли удивилась, то ли пожаловалась Джейн. Не суть важна терминология. Важно то, что это был уже девятый заход, а они еще даже не вышли из прихожей. И Дарси с ужасом думала о том, что ждет их в гостиной.  
\- Нет, это я докатилась до проникновения со взломом: мне нужно защищать свою жизнь. А ты увязалась следом, чтобы добраться до его спальни.  
\- Я увязалась следом, потому что кому-то придется убеждать докторов, что ты не опасна для окружающих.   
У Дарси не было времени на разговоры об искусстве лгать самой себе, она вломилась сюда в поисках улик. Так что Джейн досталось лишь многозначительное: «Угу». Но ей и этого хватило.  
\- Ну, ладно, и из-за спальни тоже! Одно другому не мешает. Мне и так, и так придется извиняться перед Тором.  
Выходит, нет принципиальной разницы: доктор наук или домохозяйка с тремя детьми. Перед лицом недотраха все женщины, действительно, равны.   
\- Говорю тебе, не бывает таких совпадений! Он завтракает в моем любимом кафе, занимается в моем спортзале, живет в квартире напротив. А вчера он два часа дышал мне в спину в кинотеатре.  
\- Люди иногда ходят в кино, Дарси…  
\- Это были «Сумерки»! И прежде, чем ты скажешь, что мистер «Майка? Нет, не слышал» фанатеет от вампиров, он испортил просмотр трем рядам, издеваясь поочередно над Эдвардом, Беллой и Джейкобом.   
Одно дело – преследование. Она со своим шокером страшней любого камикадзе. Пусть только попробует перейти к действию. Но оскорблять историю бессмертной любви – это уже слишком!  
\- Что, твоему либидо нечем крыть? Джейн?  
Но либидо Джейн уже давно скрылось в спальне. Все-таки почти полтора года без секса.   
\- Ладно, развлекайся, а я пока переверну здесь все вверх дном.   
К перевороту Дарси подошла с душой, сея на своем пути хаос и разрушения. Но не успела она по-настоящему разгуляться, как из спальни прилетела подсказка:  
-О, Боже!..  
  
  
\- А можно мне копию этой фотографии на память? – с надеждой спросил Локи.   
С чего еще начинать семейный альбом, как не с портрета твоей возлюбленной в профиль и анфас с табличкой, увековечившей номер заведенного на нее уголовного дела?  
\- Я себе одну уже сделал, - беззаботно признался Клинт. Так, словно речь шла вовсе не о должностном преступлении, - пришлю вечером по почте.   
После шести месяцев шапочного знакомства Локи так и не разобрался, как относиться к Бартону. С одной стороны, как говаривал великий мыслитель его детства, «тайна сия велика есть», как этот шут вообще умудрился получить полицейский жетон: шантажом или подкупом. К тому же, уж слишком теплые у него, такого счастливо женатого, отношения с Дарси. С другой стороны, их здорово сблизил совместный дебош, которого ни Локи, ни Клинт толком не помнили из-за количества крови в их алкоголе. Но судя по полопавшимся капиллярам в глазах Фьюри и проблеску уважения в ухмылке Старка, вечер прошел не зря. Плюс, неплохо иметь знакомого копа на случай, если твоя слегка эксцентричная девушка решит вломиться к соседу.   
\- Ладно, притворимся, что я уже морально готов, «стреляй». Или нет! – тут же оговорился Локи, с опаской покосившись на табельное оружие, выглядывавшее из расстегнутой кобуры. - По шкале от одного до Старка с Роджерсом насколько все плохо?   
\- Парень позвонил в полицию, даже не заходя в квартиру. Патрульные успели как раз вовремя, чтобы оттащить от него Дарси, - не особенно скрывая рвущуюся из голоса гордость, привычно отрапортовал детектив Бартон. – Оказывается, наша девочка вбила себе в голову, будто новый сосед за ней следит. Ты знал об этом?  
Во-первых, что значит « _их_ девочка»? Последние семь месяцев – даже восемь, если вести отсчет с того вечера, когда Локи на свою беду оказался между «Сексом на пляже» и одним разошедшимся остряком, - Дарси была исключительно его. А во-вторых:   
\- Конечно, нет!  
\- Вот и я тоже ни сном, ни духом. Вместо того, чтобы подняться на пару пролетов по лестнице, эти недоделанные сыщицы вломились к Одинсону в поисках улик, вооружившись на двоих одним шокером!..   
\- Стоп! – пожалуйста, если там наверху кто-то все-таки есть, хоть высшая сила, хоть маленькие зеленые человечки, пусть это будет просто слуховая галлюцинация! - К Тору Одинсону?   
\- Вы знакомы?   
Внимание: банальность. Если бы Локи получал по доллару за каждый раз, когда с языка так и рвалось соблазнительное «нет», он бы уже купался в деньгах. Серьезно, нырял бы в океан зелени бомбочкой, рассекал по нему на сёрфе, качался на волнах «морской звездой». Но...  
\- К сожалению, очень хорошо. Это... это длинная история.  
\- Тогда начинай быстрее, - посоветовал Клинт, демонстративно выливая себе в кружку из кофейника остатки светло-коричневой жижи, которая по глубокому убеждению Лафейсона, однажды рискнувшего ее пригубить, была новым, еще не изученным видом биологического оружия, - к ужину я должен быть дома.  
  
  
Поначалу это были просто злые детские фантазии. В каждой семье есть свои любимчики, правда? И пусть Тору доставалось чуть больше отцовского внимания, проступки Локи забывались также легко и быстро. А для трудного подростка, каким он, без сомнения, был с золотой кредиткой в кармане, армией отцовских адвокатов за спиной и собственной камерой в каждой полицейском участке города, это неплохой утешительный приз. Но словно капля точит камень, с каждой неловкой паузой, с каждым неосторожно брошенным словом его фантазии превращались во вполне обоснованные подозрения. Спустя годы преемником Одина предсказуемо стал Тор, который даже не интересовался делами «Асгарда». А Локи, фактически управлявший компанией с тех пор, как отца подкосила болезнь – и весьма успешно управлявший, кстати! - все также предсказуемо был сосватан дочери главного конкурента. Воистину, в каждой семье есть свои любимчики!  
Он был адски зол и пьян в дрова, нанимая частного детектива. Но все же не настолько пьян, чтобы не подмахнуть солидный чек. Этот навык был доведен до автомата годами упорных тренировок. Вот так практически случайно, по пьяни были сорваны покровы с тайны, которую чета Одинсонов лелеяла годами. И которую, возможно, стоило оставить, как лежала, в их вместительном шкафу в дружной компании остальных скелетов.  
Его отец... его настоящий отец сидел в тюрьме за махинации с ценными бумагами. И судя по списку претензий к нему государства, должен был просидеть еще лет двадцать. Минимум. Один, благородно взваливший на свои плечи тяготы воспитания обездоленного сиротки - а также львиную долю его наследства, но это, разумеется, мелочи - был не только главным свидетелем обвинения, но и – какая счастливая случайность! – основным конкурентом Лафея. Гениальный сукин сын! Нет, серьезно. Он не только избавился от единственного реального конкурента, не замарав при этом рук, но и заставил глупого кукушонка расчищать дорогу собственному наследнику, откупаясь жалкими крохами внимания. Честное слово, если бы Локи не задыхался от ярости, он бы аплодировал, стоя!  
Вот что принесла с собой долгожданная правда. Не свободу. Не облегчение. Выворачивающую наизнанку, ослепляющую ярость. Ах да, и славу «сбежавшей невесты».   
Впервые в жизни Одинсон... Лафейсон... Впервые в жизни Локи испугался самого себя. Так испугался, что забронировал билет на ближайший рейс, даже не вслушиваясь, куда летит, бросил на журнальный столик собранное скрупулезным детективом досье вместо прощальной записки и сбежал. От чужой семьи, от навязанной невесты, от уродливого нагромождения лжи. Пока не натворил настоящих бед. А спустя семь часов его самолет приземлился в самом сердце Америки. Что ж, могло быть и хуже.   
На самом деле, могло быть гораздо хуже. Но выпускник одной из лучших европейских бизнес-школ, обладавший бесценным талантом делать деньги буквально из воздуха, очень пригодился стае финансовых акул Манхэттена. И вскоре у Локи просто не осталось времени на то, чтобы захлебываться воспоминаниями или замечать, что дыра в сердце день ото дня все становится больше и по-прежнему ноет вместо того, чтобы заживать, как положено. А еще через пару месяцев он встретил Дарси и начал потихоньку обрастать новой семьей.   
Ему и в голову не приходило, что Одинсоны кинутся на поиски.   
  
  
Тор Одинсон был мужчиной в самом расцвете сил. Или, как нравилось думать плотоядно облизывавшейся Джейн, в самом соку. Стоит ли удивляться тому, что к появлению «гостей» обе сокамерницы ели у него с рук? А кое-кто – не будем показывать пальцем, дабы не скомпрометировать уважаемого ученого - даже облизывал ладони. Эта широкая улыбка в дружном тандеме с литыми мускулами и бронзовым загаром творили настоящие чудеса! К сожалению, на Локи чудеса не распространялись, а как иначе возвращать беглеца в лоно любящей семьи Тор не представлял. Ну, не силком же тащить, связав по рукам и ногам! Хотя…   
Он раздумывал, молча, прикидывая в уме свои шансы. Локи тоже не спешил нарушать враждебную тишину и, вполне вероятно, уже сейчас оттачивал детали очередного побега. С него станется. Они никогда не умели общаться без арбитра. К счастью на эту должность всегда была длинная очередь претендентов.   
\- Это, конечно, безумно трогательно, - первым не выдержал Бартон, - но Бобби с утра объявила духовке джихад, и чем быстрее я доберусь до дома, тем меньше шансов, что она снова спалит квартиру.  
К сожалению… а, может, к счастью, определенно, к счастью, братья понятия не имели, насколько страшна эта угроза, а потому продолжали упрямо молчать.  
\- Не заставляйте меня оставлять вас здесь до утра.  
Не то, чтобы Локи испугался. Случалось ему ночевать в компании и пострашнее. Но на сегодняшний вечер у них с Дарси были куда более интересные планы, включавшие в себя ее порнографически широкую кровать и парочку еще не распакованных игрушек. А, значит, кому-то срочно надо было начинать вести себя как взрослому.   
\- Зачем тебе вообще понадобилось следить за моей девушкой?  
Он, разумеется, знал ответ, но уж очень хотел взглянуть, какой эффект произведут слова Тора. Кому-то надо было начинать вести себя как взрослому, но почему этим благородным кем-то всегда должен быть именно Локи?   
\- Чтобы понять, насколько ей нужны деньги.  
И три, два, один...  
\- Стоп, так ты меня купить хотел?! – на частоте, опасно близкой к ультразвуку, взвизгнула Дарси, по привычке хватаясь за конфискованный шокер.   
\- Хотел, но решил, что мой Мьёльнир мне дороже.  
\- Твой кто?  
\- Хозяйство его, - с готовностью объяснил Лафейсон. - Господи, я должен был раньше догадаться, что мы не можем быть кровными родственниками!  
И нет, он совершенно не заметил, как ладони Тора при этих словах сжались в побелевшие кулаки.   
\- Ничего личного, Дарси, я просто надеялся перетянуть тебя на свою сторону. Его бабы всегда вертели им, как хотели. Взять хотя бы Ангрбоду...   
\- Не надо брать Ангрбоду! – взмолился Локи. Но, разумеется, его слова предсказуемо затерялись в «просьбе» Дарси:   
\- А с этого места, пожалуйста, поподробнее.  
\- Она была абсолютно неадекватная, - охотно принялся жаловаться старший брат. - Ходила босиком, питалась какой-то зеленой жижей, от которой на кухне стояла такая вонь, что войти было нестрашно только в костюме химзащиты. Считала всю нашу семью наместниками Люцифера. Клянусь, вот прямо так и говорила: наместники Люцифера. И все время пыталась спасти душу Локи. Кончилось тем, что они почти усыновили целый выводок сироток из Эфиопии. Двух мальчиков и какую-то страшненькую девочку. Нашего отца чуть удар не хватил.  
\- _Твоего_ отца!  
Это важное уточнение. Локи был всего лишь кукушонком в чужом гнезде и не мог позволить себе роскоши забвения. Не при нынешних расценках.   
\- Он был _нашим_ отцом тридцать лет! Ты не можешь просто выкинуть нас из своей жизни из-за какой-то бумажки!  
\- Ты вообще читал эту «бумажку»?  
Там же черным по белому написано... Хотя, о чем это он? Тор никогда не просматривал важных документов дальше первого абзаца.   
\- Это ничего не меняет...   
\- Если бы это ничего не меняло, Один усадил бы меня на свой трон вместо того, чтобы отдавать «Асгард» тебе на поругание!  
\- Да Господи Боже, какой еще трон? – напомнил о себе поглядывавший на часы арбитр. - Это всего лишь компания, а не королевство!  
\- На самом деле мы говорим о реальном троне. Папа всегда был несколько эксцентричен.  
Заключенный в соседней камере, здоровенный детина, покрытый свастикой, мог, а мог и не прошептать себе под нос: «Это многое объясняет».  
\- Я не утверждаю, что отец безгрешен, и, поверь мне, он _уже_ сожалеет о моем назначении, - не сдавался Тор. «Сожалеет» - это не совсем подходящее слово. При взгляде на котировки акций «Асгарда» спустя всего неделю правления старшего сына, Одину сделалось дурно. – Просто дай ему шанс объясниться.  
На самом деле это могло продолжаться бесконечно. Совсем как в старые-добрые времена, когда, исчерпав аргументы и обвинив друг друга во всех смертных грехах, братья переходили к банальному мордобою. Но на сей раз им помешал насмерть перепуганный патрульный, доложивший детективу Бартону о том, что к нему домой выехала пожарная бригада. Впервые в жизни Тор был искренне рад тому факту, что заперт в железной клетке.   
\- Ладно, мальчики и девочки, закругляемся. Я так понимаю, претензий друг к другу у вас нет? Лафейсон, молчать!  
Разумеется, они дружно кивнули. Инстинкт самосохранения – он такой.  
\- Тогда исчезните с глаз моих долой. На следующий сеанс семейной терапии, пожалуйста, запишитесь к другому доктору.   
  
  
Эти мысли подкрались к нему уже на излете дня, в теплых сумерках, когда сил на то, чтобы гнать их к чертовой матери, уже попросту не осталось. Все ушло на забавно посапывавшую рядом Дарси. Может, и правда, стоит выслушать Одина? Просто для полноты информации. Ну что такое один разговор? Ему уже не вернуть былого доверия и уж точно не унять до сих пор клокотавшей в сердце злости. Вот только внутренний голос, которого Локи привык слушаться беспрекословно, настойчиво шептал, что старому лису с лихвой хватит и одного предложения.  
\- Хватит думать, - недовольно шепнула Дарси, щекоча горячим дыханием бок. – Тебе же до смерти хочется узнать, что скажет твой отец.  
Во-первых, Один не был ему настоящим отцом, а во-вторых:  
\- Ложь. Он придумает любую сказку, лишь бы я и дальше подчищал за Тором.  
Она что, фыркнула?   
\- Вот уж никогда не думала, что у тебя такая низкая самооценка.  
\- Моя самооценка прекрасна, спасибо.  
\- Тогда хватит нести эту слезливую чушь! Да, твой отец облажался, но он по крайней мере хочет все исправить. Не каждому так везет. Клинт, к примеру, до сих пор не может говорить о своей семье.   
Вот кстати о Клинте. Думать о нем было куда безопаснее, чем о возможных переговорах с Одином, так что Локи с головой нырнул в омут собственной ревности.   
\- Между вами что-то было?  
Дарси приподняла голову, устроив подбородок у него на груди.  
\- В каком смысле? – спросила она, нахмурив брови. - Фу! Предупреждай, когда собираешься говорить гадости! Он женился, когда я еще не достигла возраста согласия!  
\- Он называет тебя своей девочкой!  
Ну ведь называет же!  
\- Как и мой папа, которого назначили ему в напарники сразу после академии. Клинт был зеленым патрульным, а я носила брекеты и рюкзак с Русалочкой. После смерти отца, он, кажется, решил, что должен приглядывать за мной.   
Что ж, это вполне устраивало Локи. Пока Бартон помнил о своих свадебных обетах и видел в Дарси все ту же малютку с брекетами, он был спокоен и даже немного благодарен. Присматривать за «их девочкой» в одиночку, это, знаете ли, тяжелая работа, требующая полной самоотдачи.  
\- Нам надо будет изрядно обновить твой гардероб, иначе мама утянет тебя в турне по моей кредитной карте. Безжалостное и беспощадное.  
В следующее мгновение Дарси уже сидела на нем верхом.  
\- Ты хочешь взять меня с собой в Европу?!  
Крупный яркий рот с закушенной от волнения нижней губой, водопад спутавшихся волос, едва прикрывавший дивные груди, на которых уже начали проступать следы от его зубов. Сплошь плавные изгибы, долины и взгорья, ни одной прямой линии. И сексуальные чертики в глазах, в которых Локи и влюбился в первую очередь. Разумеется, он хотел взять ее с собой!   
\- А как же твоя невеста, которую упоминал Тор?   
Вот, кстати, отблагодарить бы его за это так, чтобы жизнь медом не казалась.  
\- Сигюн, - охотно подсказал Локи. - Замечательная девушка. Не поливает прохожих коктейлями, не вламывается к соседям...  
\- Скучно же, наверно, - игриво шепнула Дарси, начиная потихоньку раскачиваться на его бедрах.   
\- Безумно...   
  
  
\- Тебе не кажется, что потянуло дымом?   
По подсчетам Тони их детская игра в молчанку недавно перешагнула полуторачасовой рубеж, и он хотел как следует насладиться победой перед тем, как развеять опасения Стива.   
\- Расслабься, это, наверняка, всего лишь Бобби. А даже если и нет, Джарвис уже, наверняка, вызвал пожарных. Может, они и нас заодно вытащат.   
\- Интересно, чем Клинт перед ней провинился?  
\- Вообще-то есть у меня одна идейка, но ты могила, ладно?  
Наверно, в сложившихся обстоятельствах это был не самый удачный выбор слов.   
\- Старк, я очень стараюсь смотреть в будущее с оптимизмом, - прошипел его собрат по несчастью, - правда, стараюсь. Но велики шансы, что я просто не успею никому разболтать твои секреты.


	3. Chapter 3

Пеппер Поттс прожила в доме на Бэдфорд Стрит полтора счастливых года, прежде чем одним обманчиво солнечным утром - в четыре часа, без объявления войны - в освободившуюся квартиру за стенкой вселился Тони Мать-его-через-семь-гробов-в-мертвый-глаз-да-за-ногу-об-угол! Старк. Она даже не подозревала о том, что проходит собеседование, и уж тем более, что обгоняет остальных претендентов, по-соседски помогая знаменитому гению разобраться с парочкой житейских проблем. Ну, в самом-то деле, может быть у девушки безобидное хобби? Кто-то спасает тропические леса, кто-то поднимает пингвинов, а кто-то объясняет Тони Старку, что стратегический запас горячей воды в многоквартирном доме – это отнюдь не игра слов. Но, как известно, ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным, и в конце месяца в почтовый ящик упал троянский подарок с пятью нулями и автографом мистера Старка. Естественно, первым – и, забегая вперед, самым верным – побуждением было пару раз пропустить соблазнительный чек через шрёдер, сжечь оставшийся паззл и на всякий случай зарыть пепел где-нибудь на необитаемом острове прямехонько посередке Бермудского треугольника. Но по здравому размышлению Пеппер решила, что в скором времени ей обязательно понадобятся деньги, много денег, если не на хорошего психоаналитика, так на толкового адвоката. С тех пор ей пугающе часто хотелось забиться в угол и от души поплакать.   
Таким углом стала пустующая квартира этажом ниже, а если точнее, маленькая веранда, на которую можно было спуститься по пожарной лестнице, сиганув в окно по первому свисту понимающего ДЖАРВИСа. И все было замечательно, все было просто прекрасно, пока однажды, сбежав в свой заветный уголок, Пеппер не оказалась на прицеле у абсолютно голой брюнетки. Еще раз: у абсолютно голой брюнетки.   
Это была любовь с первого взгляда.   
  
В хит-параде идиотских ситуаций конкретно эта должна была взять если не законное первое место, то хотя бы приз зрительских симпатий. Мария стояла посреди собственной гостиной, зябко кутаясь в тоненький пеньюар из тающей пены, потому что, услышав подозрительный шум, как по учебнику, первым делом схватилась за припрятанный под ванной пистолет – идите в сад, доктор Павлов! - и целилась в женщину, смотревшую на нее глазами перепуганного олененка, ослепленного светом фар.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете? – спросил Олененок, и будь Мария на пару лет «зеленее», она бы обязательно выронила пистолет от такой феерической наглости. – То есть, я хотела сказать: вы, наверно, совсем недавно въехали, потому что я вас еще ни разу не видела. Я живу этажом выше, квартира D3.  
\- И что же ты делаешь на моей веранде, D3?  
И вот когда разговор уже, казалось бы, задался, вновь повисла неловкая и опасная, учитывая окончательно растаявшую пену и заряженное оружие, пауза.  
\- Это был относительно простой вопрос.  
\- Я личный секретарь Тони Старка, - тихо и стыдливо, словно каясь, наконец, признался Олененок, - мне иногда нужно укромное место, чтобы подышать в бумажный пакетик.   
\- Знаменитая Пеппер Поттс?   
\- К сожалению, да.   
Браво великому Торговцу смертью: Олененок едва не расплакался при звуке собственного имени. И сердце Марии, в связи со спецификой работы пережившей четырех начальников - обстоятельства смерти одного из которых, к слову, до сих пор очень интересовали Совет - не могло не растаять.   
  
\- Мария Хилл, - представилась Женщина ее мечты, наконец-то опустив оружие. - Умеешь смешивать коктейли?   
Да что ж ты все по больной-то мозоли!  
\- Я как бы личный секретарь Тони Старка.  
И одной этой рекомендации вполне хватило, чтобы распахнуть перед ней все двери. То есть окна.  
\- Я еще не успела распаковать вещи, - предупредила Мария, скрывшись, предположительно, в спальне, - так что стаканы в третьей от двери коробке, а спиртное – в той, на которой написано: «БЕРЕЧЬ ОТ РОМАНОВОЙ!!!»  
\- Ты работаешь вместе с Наташей?  
\- А по субботам даже играю с ней в пьяные шахматы, так что, поверь мне, я знаю, о чем пищу.   
И судя по тому, как ловко она сменила тему, работала Романова все-таки вовсе не библиотекарем, как истово твердила. Ну, да и Бог с ними, с чужими секретами. Было у Пеппер нехорошее подозрение, что тайны соседки осчастливят ее очень ненадолго. Минут на пятнадцать, а потом случится какой-нибудь чудовищный несчастный случай: автомобильная авария там, взрыв газа, нападение диких животных, вспышка холеры. К тому же, сокровенного Тони Старка хватало ей за глаза и за уши.  
\- Что будешь пить?  
\- Что-нибудь, по меньшей мере, из трех видов алкоголя по сорок градусов каждый, и от чего мне будет мучительно стыдно за себя завтра утром, - сделали заказ, предположительно, из спальни.   
\- Я назвала этот коктейль «Тони».  
И, к слову, самолюбие Старка позволяло ему не замечать в этой сомнительной чести вообще никаких намеков.   
Сволочь.   
  
Как выяснилось опытным путем, «Тони» сближает. Помимо вышеперечисленных эффектов. В виду ошеломляющего количества компромата, собранного за один несчастный девичник, у них с Марией просто не осталось иного выбора, кроме как стать лучшими друзьями. И как-то, знаете… понеслась.  
Пеппер все также продолжала медитировать на чужой веранде, то размышляя о шестой заповеди, то подыскивая очередной тайник для будущего тела. Только теперь ей всегда было гостеприимно приоткрыто окошко. А что до домушников, разглядевших в этом счастливую возможность… Что ж, мир праху их, сами напросились. Мария скреблась в ее окно всякий раз, найдя новый интересный рецепт и избавившись от останков повесившихся в собственном холодильнике мышей. Или просто раздобыв по дороге домой бутылку хорошего вина. Или плохого вина. Или пива. Или чтобы взглянуть на ее новые туфли. Они были друзьями, друзья ведь так и поступают, верно? Проводят вместе почти каждый вечер, а потом возвращаются в свою одинокую постель и мастурбируют, пока дым из ушей не повалит. И вот, когда Пеппер уже почти убедила себя в том, что все в порядке, Стив подал этот ужасный, ужасный, ужасный, ужасный иск.   
  
О грядущем судебном разбирательстве Мария узнала еще на полпути в Америку и всю дорогу морально готовилась к внеплановому девичнику. Прости, печень, сочтемся. К чему она так и не смогла подготовиться – к чему просто невозможно подготовиться - так это к тому, что Старку все-таки удалось совершить немыслимое – достигнуть мифического предела терпения своей помощницы.   
\- С возвращением! – крикнул он, пробегая мимо по лестнице.   
А следом с туфлей, зажатой в руке вместо отрытого топора войны, и жаждой крови, полыхающей во взгляде, гналась невозмутимая мисс Поттс.  
\- Это же новехонькая коллекция Джимми Чу! Ты себе никогда не простишь!   
\- Против тебя требует судебного запрета герой войны! – подобравшись опасно близко к ультразвуку, взвизгнула Пеппер. – Поверь мне: я переживу.   
\- Хочешь пива? – тем временем предложил выбравшийся на лестничную площадку Клинт.   
Серьезно, у мужика была просто поразительная способность появляться в нужное время на безопасном расстоянии от нужного места с бутылкой холодного пива.   
\- Бартон, ты коп или где!   
\- Точно, я же коп! Пеппер, если ты используешь эту туфлю по назначению… то есть, наоборот, не по назначению, мне придется тебя арестовать. А я не хочу арестовывать чуть ли не единственного вменяемого человека в этом доме! С другой стороны…   
А вот это уже интересней.  
\- …никто не мешает тебе переждать пару месяцев, пока Старк обеспечит нас дюжиной новых подозреваемых, и угостить его стрихнином.   
\- Эй! А как же клятва служить и защищать!  
\- Я скрестил пальцы.   
Все-таки была причина, по которой Наташа когда-то сходила по этому парню с ума и абсолютно серьезно продумывала план устранения пироманьячки из его спальни. Марии даже пришлось на пару месяцев приставить к Бобби Бартон охрану. А то с этой загадочной русской душой уж лучше перебдеть.   
\- Пеппер, поверь мне, на сей раз это чистой воды недоразумение, - убедившись, что помощи от властей, как всегда, хрен дождешься, начал оправдываться «гений». - Во всем виновата Картер.  
\- Шэрон Картер? – уточнила новообращенная валькирия, как бы между прочим вкрадчиво заходя сбоку. - Которая уже два года как съехала?  
\- Она самая!   
\- Тони… Лучше беги.   
  
Разумеется, инцидент с туфлей ни в коем случае не отменял запланированного девичника. Скорее даже наоборот. Они вдвоем достойно проводили Джимми Чу в последний путь в большую небесную коробку, а после третьего бокала полюбившегося «Тони» Мария все же вспомнила, что вернулась домой не с пустыми руками.  
\- Что это? – спросила Пеппер, озадаченно разглядывая подарок. Есть, конечно, мнение, что главное – внимание, но все же…   
\- Кукла Вуду. И не какая-нибудь поделка для туристов, а самая настоящая, из сердца Гаити. Плюс комплект иголок, которые должны усилить твою отрицательную энергию. Хотя с этим у нас как раз проблем нет. Добавляешь сюда какую-нибудь личную вещь Старка, и вперед!  
На самом деле это была шутка. Возможно, неудачная. Мария наткнулась на совершенно непримечательный домик самой настоящей мамбо за день до отъезда и, едва увидев заготовки магических кукол, тут же подумала о соседке. О том, сколько нервов, выпивки и минералки с аспирином может сэкономить одна единственная куколка. Не явился на собрание совета директоров – выколола маленькому Тони глазик. Сболтнул лишнего в услужливо подставленный микрофон – оторвала ножку. Засветился на YouTube с голой задницей - здравствуй, Антония. И никакого утреннего похмелья! Простая, как два цента, мысль о том, что существует черта, которую даже Пеппер с ее коллекцией боевых шпилек и намечающимся алкоголизмом никогда не решится переступить, почему-то ни разу не залетала в ее светлую голову. А уж думать о том, что может означать подобная преданность, и вовсе было страшно.  
Поттс мучила ее целых сорок секунд, вертя в руках злосчастную куклу, прежде чем нетронутые помадой губы сложились в довольную улыбку.  
\- Ты всегда даришь мне самые интересные подарки, - призналась женщина с хмельной откровенностью, сидя слишком близко – неужели они всегда сидели так близко? – почти обжигая теплом своего тела и щекоча горячим дыханием кожу.   
И это, если вы еще не догадались, дорогие читатели, был тот самый пворотный момент, после которого по всем законам жанра непременно следует поцелуй. Бесшабашный пьяный поцелуй, полный страсти и виски. Жаркий, жадный, со сладкой ноткой невысказанных обещаний и горчинкой упущенного времени. Поцелуй, который Марие вдруг безумно захотелось получить.   
Хьюстон, у нас проблемы!  
  
\- …и вот с тех самых пор она меня избегает! А ведь ничего толком и не случилось. Всего один неловкий момент, а потом мы, как школьницы, расселись по разным сторонам дивана!   
\- Я просто зашла за кружкой сахара, - наконец-то получив возможность вставить слово, напомнила Наташа. – И, если ты еще не заметила, я не совсем девочка-девочка, чтобы вести такие беседы.   
Ах да! «Библиотекарь».  
\- Вы же работаете вместе! Неужели по вашей… «библиотеке» не гуляет никаких слухов?  
\- Об ориентации Хилл? Поверь мне, есть масса куда более простых способов свести счеты с жизнью.   
И почему-то в опыт Наташи в этом вопросе верилось безоговорочно.  
\- Но у тебя ведь должно быть какое-то мнение? Потому что мне очень нужно чужое мнение! – это ее Большой момент. Просто огромный поворотный момент, разве не заметно? - Если я сделаю шаг, которого Мария вовсе не ждет, это будет концом нашей дружбы. А я хотела бы остаться хотя бы другом, если не могу быть кем-то большим. Но если я упущу этот шанс, другого может и не быть! Мне нужен…   
В идеале ей, конечно, нужно было, чтобы Тони хоть на минутку оторвался от созерцания тылов Стива и изобрел маленькую машинку для чтения мыслей, но куда ж ей тягаться с тылами Стива?   
\- …Мне нужен хотя бы крошечный намек на то, что Мария интересуется женщинами.   
\- Я сейчас начну блевать радугой, - предупредила Наташа, - и только попробуй на меня обидеться.   
\- И кто сказал, что романтика мертва?   
\- Черт с тобой, хочешь намек – будет тебе намек. Ты только… не мешай.  
Разумеется, хрупкая Пеппер не сумела бы помешать этой «библиотекарше» даже при всем желании. Которого определенно не было. Потому что в следующее мгновение Романова уже прижимала ее к холодной стене, профессионально зафиксировав руки над головой и залепив губы подобием поцелуя. А где-то на заднем плане прорывался через толщу удивления звон бьющегося стекла.  
\- Это, - выдохнула Наташа, наконец-то выпустив ее из захвата, - определенно был намек. Можешь не благодарить.  
Черт!.. То есть, вау!.. То есть, нет, все-таки черт. То есть…  
\- Объясняться с Хилл тоже придется мне?   
Кстати, с того дня Наташа полностью исключила сахар из своего рациона. Во избежание.   
  
По узкой площадке пожарной лестницы растекалась ароматная лужица. И судя по куску этикетки на самом крупном осколке, «лужица» была итальянская. Ее любимая. Всего лишь одна незначительная деталь, а какие шикарные акробатические номера выдает сердце в желудке! На любимую веранду Пеппер ступала, как на минное поле. И не зря.   
\- Ты не влюблена в Старка! – с порога «рванула» Мария.   
Что?   
\- Ты думала, будто я?..  
\- Любая другая на твоем месте уже давно закопала бы его труп на заднем дворе!  
Справедливо. Пеппер даже облюбовала одно тихое местечко и иногда приходила туда помечтать, но все же… Она и Тони?.. Совершают по отношению друг к другу действия сексуального характера?!   
\- Я очень люблю Тони… Как брата, которого у меня, слава Боженьке, никогда не было, - скороговоркой выпалила Пеппер, заметив, что ее неосторожные слова причиняют любимой женщине почти физическую боль. – Но я была потеряна для всех мужчин без исключения в тот самой день, когда Хлое Питтерсон из параллельного класса купила свой первый бюстгалтер.   
С губ Марии сорвался нервный смешок, и по лицу расплылась счастливая улыбка.  
\- Значит, твое сердце сейчас абсолютно свободно? – спросила она осипшим от волнения голосом и медленно, давая подруге возможность отступить, протянула руку к ее груди.   
А, к черту, была, не была!  
\- На самом деле, мое сердце… мое сердце, - прошептала Пеппер, накрывая ладонь Марии своей.   
Ее сердце громыхало в груди оглушительно громко, выдавая хозяйку с потрохами.  
  
\- Так это не шутка. Ты, действительно, решила устроить наше первое свидание на лестничной площадке! – услышали пленники лифта приближающийся голос Пеппер Поттс.  
\- Просто раскладывай свой стул и бери пиво. Обещаю: тебе понравится, - ответила ей Сучка из Щ.И.Та, так же известная как заместитель трех на памяти Тони директоров Мария Хилл.  
\- Эй, Пеппер, Пеп, помоги! Мы здесь!   
\- Не хочу бередить свежие раны, но ты что, уже забыл про куклу вуду? – не то, чтобы бравому капитану американской армии так нравилось бить лежачих, но речь, в конце концов, шла об их выживании. - Лучше заткнись, пока она не выполнила угрозу Клинта и не забетонировала лифт!   
\- У меня что, начались слуховые галлюцинации?  
\- Нет, они застряли там вдвоем с утра пораньше и теперь кукуют в полной темноте, - охотно объяснила Мария. И сколько же обидной радости плескалось в ее голосе.  
\- Пеппер, просто вызови чертову техпомощь! У Роджерса на меня судебный запрет!   
«Наверное, не стоило об этом упоминать», - понял Тони, получив от собрата по несчастью увесистый подзатыльник. Судя по доносящимся из внешнего мира звукам, вместо того, чтобы кинуться к ближайшему телефону, его расчудесная помощница устроилась на раскладном стульчике поудобней и откупорила бутылку пива.   
\- Я была права, - шепнула она сучке из Щ.И.Та с интонациями, которых Старку ни разу не доводилось слышать, - ты всегда даришь мне самые интересные подарки. 


	4. Chapter 4

 

На самом деле во всем, действительно, была виновата Шерон Картер. Только кто ж ему поверит? Окажись Тони на месте тех двенадцати почтенных законопослушных граждан, за сумасшедшие деньги - целых двадцать баксов в день! - призванных служить глазами слепой Фемиде, он бы, наверно, и сам себе не поверил. Впрочем, кое-кто из тех законопослушных граждан заработал гораздо больше остальных, слив все детали судебного процесса алчущей прессе. Каждый зарабатывает, как умеет… К черту присяжных, будет лучше, если я начну с самого начала. Но вы все же держите в уме, что во всем виновата Шерон Картер и только она одна, договорились?

Итак, все началось с того, что после смерти Оби Тони больше не мог жить в собственном доме. Стоило только ступить в гостиную, и перед глазами неизменно вставала одна и та же картина. Человек, которому он доверял без тени сомнения, которого любил сильнее родного отца, снова и снова вырывал реактор из его груди и уходил, оставляя на растерзание обступающей темноте и подбиравшимся к сердцу осколкам шрапнели. Тогда-то и родилась забавная идея вместо очередного безликого особняка переселиться в обычный многоквартирный дом с обычными соседями. Тони был гением, ему по статусу полагалось на радость прессе как минимум раз в квартал загораться такими вот «забавными» идеями. Правда, с обычным в тихом домике на Бэдфорд стрит оказалось туго, но взглянем в глаза правде: в другой коллектив Старк бы и не вписался. А здесь прижился, как родной! Он встретил Пеппер и благодаря ей со временем начал вновь доверять людям… Ладно, пока что всего лишь двум людям, но Тони смотрел в будущее с оптимизмом. И, что гораздо важнее для нашей истории, он нашел небольшой подарок от бывшей квартирантки. Дырочку в полу, ведущую в рай.

Теперь вы понимаете? Это все малышка Шерон! Идеальная американская девочка с водопадом белокурых кудрей и наивными длинными ресницами. Именно она, а вовсе не печально известный гений вооружилась дрелью и просверлила дыру в полу спальни и, как выяснилось позже, ванной… Краткое лирическое отступление: спасибо тебе, Шерон!

Рай переехал на третий этаж, в тесную квартирку – или, наоборот, просторную студию, черт ее разберет через малюсенькую дырочку! – к преступно одинокому Адонису. Который, кстати, был виноват ни чуть не меньше своей чокнутой фанатки. Да, да, вы не ослышались! Неужели так трудно было проявить хоть толику разрекламированного сериалами добрососедства? Предупредить о том, что у Ника Фьюри хирургическим путем или лично Матерью Природой ампутировано чувство юмора, а фигуристая малышка Дарси с первого этажа вооружена и слегка безумна? Улыбнуться? Угостить кофе... в постель? Можно даже подогретым молоком, но обязательно в постель! И, глядишь, все сложилось бы совсем иначе. Без судебного запрета и шпилек Пеппер, которые теперь просто обязаны на нем жениться. В разоренной кровати на пропахших сексом простынях, с разноцветными всполохами перед глазами, с наливающимися на смуглой коже засосами и расцветающими бесстыдной картой минувшей ночи синяками на бедрах.

С тех пор, как Тони сдался на милость зудящему любопытству и впервые облизал взглядом эту неприличную гору мускулов, пути назад уже не было. Честное слово, эти ягодицы бессовестно манили его к себе. Но кампания по совращению Адониса потерпела бесславное фиаско еще до начала, собственно, полномасштабных военных действий. Бобби Бартон в тот памятный вечер впервые схватилась с духовкой не на жизнь, а на смерть, и после отъезда до сих пор крестившихся пожарных все нечаянные жертвы этого кулинарного поединка собрались во дворе. Знаете… Глотнуть относительно свежего воздуха. Оплакать на чужом плече любимое кресло, почившее с миром. Напиться - за счет Клинта, конечно - хмелея не столько от пива, сколько от мысли о том, что чуть меньше удачи и прямо сейчас криминалисты могли бы по очереди сметать их в один и тот же совочек. В общем, обстановка располагала. Умыкнув из-под носа у Фьюри бутылку пива, что, к слову, стало гораздо легче после того… досадного недоразумения в прачечной, Тони смело ринулся в атаку.

Но Адонис играл на опережение. Он стоял спиной к их кружку анонимных соседей Бобби Бартон, деморализуя потенциальных противников своими идеальными тылами в тесной джинсе. И весь хваленый гений Старка до последнего завалящего пункта IQ предательски стек туда, где от него не было ровным счетом никакого толку, оставив за себя изрядно запылившуюся банальность:

\- Меня предупреждали, что Бобби Бартон – женщина с огоньком, но до сегодняшнего дня мне и в голову не приходило воспринимать эти слова так буквально. Я Тони, кстати, - добавил он, убедившись, что все-таки привлек к себе внимание, - квартира D2, живу прямо над тобой.

\- Я знаю, - со щекочущими горло нотками иронии – самоиронии? – ответил Адонис, скосив взгляд на протянутую руку.

Что ж, это определенно не было началом большой и крепкой дружбы. Не то, чтобы Тони страдал от нехватки друзей. Но обычно до утра «после» он был на высоте, и его эго требовало сатисфакции.

Возможно, еще один орган также принимал активное участие в формировании стратегии дальнейших действий.  

\- А как мне звать тебя, Адонис?

И снова промашка. На сей раз жилы на шее парня вздулись так живописно, что Тони захотелось малодушно спрятаться за обманчиво узкой спиной Пеппер.

\- Знаешь что, Старк? – скрипнул зубами Адонис. И это не просто заштампованная банальщина, у него, действительно, скрипнули зубы. - Не зови меня.

Итак, как я уже писала, во всем была виновата исключительно Шерон Картер. Именно она, а еще безупречные тылы неприступного Адониса столкнули Тони в пучину вуайеризма и целибата, целибата и вуайеризма.  

 

Вот только на самом деле, все началось гораздо раньше. По крайней мере, для Стива, который никогда не напивался до той благословенной кондиции, чтобы, проснувшись утром, не помнить событий отгоревшей ночи. Для него все началось почти за год до описываемых событий на выставке современного искусства, спонсируемой Старк Индастрис с легкой и щедрой руки мисс Поттс. Это был без преувеличения особенный вечер. Никогда прежде Стив не чувствовал себя таким… обнаженным. Да, пожалуй, это будет самым подходящим словом. Юношеский максимализм, быстро обломавший зубы о неприглядную реальность; переломанные тела и покореженные души по обе стороны зыбкой линии фронта; оглушающая пустота, разъедавшая его изнутри после смерти Баки, разраставшаяся, словно черная дыра; яркие, продирающие до костей кошмары, в конечном счете заставившие его уйти со службы и отдалиться от Пегги. Все самое личное и сокровенное, самое темное и неприглядное, все то, что долгие месяцы камнем держало его на месте и мешало двигаться дальше, было выплеснуто на холст и выставлено на обозрение публики. Прошлое исчезало под слоем краски. Половину его работ уже украшала табличка «Продано», и Стив был взбудоражен и напуган открывающимися перспективами. А еще немного пьян. Проворные официанты лавировали в толпе приглашенных, разве что не жонглируя подносами, полными искрящегося шампанского, и позже именно их Роджерс и винил в том, что идея закончить вечер в постели Тони Старка вдруг показалась не такой уж плохой, какой, несомненно, должна была.

Не поймите превратно, Стив отнюдь не был _настолько_ наивен. Бога ради, он командовал целым взводом довольно крутых ребят и догадывался о том, что решение, продиктованное пузырьками шампанского, добровольным целибатом и выводком чертей в омуте бездонных глаз скандального плейбоя, в конечном счете повернется к нему… местом, вырезанным цензурой. Но он надеялся на то, что это случится хотя бы следующим утром.

\- Так сколько ты берешь за ночь? – спросил Старк, с армейской удалью вытряхивая себя из дорогого костюма.

А Стив нелепо застыл на пороге спальни со спущенными брюками и стояком, выпирающим из боксеров с надписью «Служба – сексу не помеха» на причинном месте. Что? Это был подарок - с намеком! – и он вовсе не собирался демонстрировать кому-либо этот шедевр остроумия любимого коллектива. Оно как-то само. Но, возвращаясь к вопросу, сбившему весь настрой:  

\- Прости… что?

\- Дело не в деньгах, очевидно. Я просто хочу знать, с чего начинать торги. В какую именно сумму мне обойдется воплощение своих самых грязных сексуальных фантазий в реальность?

\- Ты думаешь, что я п… проститутка?

\- Ну, ты точно не один из тех голодных художников, щеголяющих по галерее в драных джинсах, - самодовольно пустился в разъяснения Старк, чей инстинкт самосохранения, видимо, давно спился, не справившись с напряжением, - и, уж извини, определенно, не один из денежных мешков, съехавшихся сегодня для поддержания своего социального статуса. Остается третий вариант.

Конечно. Третий вариант. Стоило родиться гением, чтобы додуматься до него!

 

На следующее утро Тони проснулся с грандиозным похмельем, разъедающим в памяти гигантскую дыру, и живописным фингалом под глазом. А еще через несколько дней он отправился в Афганистан.

 

 Этот сукин!.. Нет, оставим в покое миссис Старк. Если верить прессе, она была просто святой. К тому же о покойниках либо хорошо, либо… Ну, вы поняли.

Этот… нехороший человек его даже не вспомнил! Впервые столкнувшись на лестничной площадке и не дождавшись ни повестки в суд, ни уведомления о выселении, Стив было решил, что за прошедшие месяцы у Старка появились хотя бы зачатки совести. А все оказалось куда прозаичнее! Повзрослей, наконец, Роджерс, стыдно же! Такие люди, как он, не запоминают таких людей, как ты. И это… Ладно, чертовски обидно, но пусть уж лучше все случившееся – и особенно неслучившееся – той ночью останется между тобой и ошметками твоей гордости.

Уж если говорить начистоту – что гораздо легче делать, когда от гордости остаются лишь ошметки - Стив бы и сам с удовольствием забыл. Не принюхиваясь, глотнул бы какой-нибудь дымящейся дряни с нелепым названием и похерил все воспоминания о своей первой, вполне успешной, между прочим, выставке, лишь бы заодно избавиться и от Старка. Наглого, пьяного Старка, легко и изящно провернувшего с его самоконтролем старый-добрый фокус с исчезновением. В зале, полной вечноголодных стервятников с камерами, нашептывавшего ему потрясающе непристойные вещи, то и дело прихватывая губами мочку уха, на двадцать шестом году жизни вдруг превратившуюся в эрогенную зону. Загостившегося в его эротических фантазиях, которым, кажется, было плевать на проблемы гордости ВОООТ с такой колокольни.

Но забыть предсказуемо не получалось. Вот же оно - ходящее напоминание! Разрекламированная таблоидами самодовольная ухмылка не сходит с губ, а знакомые черти все также норовят утянуть за собой в омут, в котором Стив уже однажды чуть не утонул. Только на сей раз он знал, что игра не стоит свеч. На сей раз он был мудрее, разборчивее и, что немаловажно, трезвее. До того самого дня, когда воскрес Баки.  

 

О том, что его лучший друг, с почестями похороненный на арлингтонском кладбище, на самом деле провел последние полтора года в плену, Стив вместе со всей страной узнал из утренних новостей. Фотогеничная брюнетка профессионально складно нахваливала бравых американских парней, готовых спуститься и в адово пекло за забытым товарищем. На экране за ее спиной истерзанного пленника снова и снова вытаскивали из… из норы в земле! А ароматный кофе, давно затопивший чашку, разливался по столу дымящейся лужей. И где-то под толщей оглушающей радости, обрушившейся на Стива, словно лавина, погребя под собой все прочие эмоции, захлебывалась воем беспощадно честная мысль: «Я оставил его там. Я оставил лучшего друга в аду на полтора года». Следующие несколько дней он провел, восстанавливая, казалось бы, сожженные дотла мосты к сердцу бывшего начальства и репетируя, опять же, казалось бы, не самую сложную фразу: «Прости меня».

Возможностью извиниться Стива охотно обеспечил полковник Филиппс. Черт его разберет, толи по большому блату за прошлые заслуги перед отчизной, толи из мелочной мести за брошенную на поругание зеленому молодняку часть. Вполне возможно, истина лежала где-то на золотой середине. Согласитесь, была в помощи старого наставника доля здорового садизма. За первую же неделю, получив заветный допуск к постели вновь обретенного друга, отправленного щедрыми на обезболивающее врачами прямиком в Страну Чудес, Роджерс практически сроднился с креслом, при виде которого испанская инквизиция прослезилась бы от зависти. А уровень кофеина в его крови… Хотя, к шестому дню вернее было говорить «уровень крови в его кофеине».

\- Тебя что, тоже пытали? – вместо приветствия прохрипел Баки, наконец-то открыв глаза. 

И сколько бы Стив ни готовился к этому моменту, сколько бы ни перебирал оправдания, нанизывая их, словно жемчуг, на прочную нитку логики, все, что он смог из себя выдавить, это банальное:

\- Прости меня.

 

Разумеется, Старк объявился на сцене гораздо позже, когда самое сложное было уже позади. Когда отчаявшийся было доктор все же сумел направить душивший Баки гнев в русло, которое вело не к саморазрушению, а к освобождению от довлевшего над ним прошлого, и медсестры перестали тянуть соломинку, выбирая неудачницу, которой предстояло зайти в логово зверя. Когда месяцы мучительной физиотерапии наконец-то начали приносить свои плоды. Когда после изнурительных переговоров и яростных споров вещмешок сержанта Барнса перекочевал на Бедфорд-стрит. Всего двумя этажами ниже похотливого гения. Пугающая комбинация, если вдуматься.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Стив, предварительно хорошенько ущипнув свое запястье. Да, он все еще чувствовал боль, а значит, это не был очередной кошмар. Тони Старк на самом деле подрабатывал дворецким у его лучшего друга. Нет, это все-таки должен быть дурной сон.

\- Ауч! – прошипел Старк секундой позже, тут же принявшись растирать пострадавший локоть. – Какого черта ты меня ущипнул?   

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – гнул свою линию Стив.

\- Заглянул поприветствовать Джеймса на новом месте! Я давно подозревал, что тебе нужен урок хороших манер, Адонис.

\- Адонис? – повторил так вовремя выглянувший из спальни Баки.

\- Ну, имя-то свое он мне назвать не удосужился, так что пришлось импровизировать.  

\- Потому что такой парень, как ты, конечно же, не может узнать его самостоятельно.

Что вы, Стив не обольщался. Вся его подноготная вплоть до детской метрики, наверняка, уже давно была тщательно законспектирована на личном компьютере Старка. В отдельной папке с надписью «Раз уж не вышло трахнуть по-человечески, так заебу на совершенно новом уровне».

\- Тут дело не в возможностях – дело в принципе. К тому же, может, мне просто нравится называть тебя Адонисом, - блеснул своей наглой белоснежной улыбой этот…этот… нехороший человек. Очень, очень нехороший человек.

\- Его зовут Стив. Стив Роджерс! Прекратите немедленно, вы оба омерзительны! – взмолился Баки. Как выяснилось много позже, в стальной ловушке размером с вместительный гроб, он выражал коллективное мнение всех соседей. – А теперь хватайте пиво из холодильника и садитесь смотреть бейсбол. Я два года не видел, как проигрывают Янкиз.

 

\- Итак, – с подростковой подначкой протянул Баки, пытаясь изобразить бровями что-то донельзя неприличное. Не то, чтобы у него получалось, но со стороны выглядело забавно, - ты и Старк?

Что ж, пожалуй, это было неизбежно. Спасибо и на том, что дотерпел, пока они останутся наедине.

\- Даже не начинай. Нет никаких меня и Старка.

\- Как скажешь… Адонис. Просто интересно: это общедоступное прозвище? Потому что мне нравится.

Боже, как же ему этого не хватало!.. И, к сожалению, будет не хватать всегда, потому что из той ямы невозможно было выбраться, не прихватив кое-что с собой. Улыбка Баки вдруг растеряла весь свой легковесный задор, обнажив затаенную в уголках губ печаль.

\- Старк сделал мне новый протез, - признался он, и у Стива моментально пересохло во рту. Случаи, когда разговор касался этой темы, можно было перечесть по пальцам одной руки, и каждый гребаный раз эти беседы больше напоминали прогулку по минному полю. - Гораздо лучше того дерьма, что выдали в госпитале. Практически чудо современной робототехники. Так что ты просто намекни, если есть причина, по которой я должен вернуть ему это чудо обратно и впредь обходить по широкой дуге.

На самом деле никакой причины не было. За двадцать шесть насыщенных лет в жизни Стива случались неприятности и пострашнее пьяного идиота с чековой книжкой вместо мозгов. И черт его знает, почему именно эта до сих пор так давила на нервы.

\- Да все в порядке, честно.

Кажется, вышло не очень убедительно.

\- Давай договоримся так: я притворюсь, что поверил, но вовсе не потому, что ты такой охуенный враль¸ Роджерс. Просто мне чертовски нравится этот протез.

Точно. Не очень убедительно.

 

Позднее, возвращаясь в памяти к событиям того дня, Стив понимал, что ему некого винить. Он пал жертвой собственной глупости. Как говорится: обманешь меня однажды – позор тебе, обманешь дважды – позор мне. Но Старк мог дать Баки то, чего не было ни у кого другого. И речь шла вовсе не о новой руке. Речь шла о понимании. Свояк свояка и все такое. Хотя лишь полтора года назад пресса чуть не захлебнулась слюной от восторга, словно фокусник из шляпы, вытаскивая на свет божий все новые и новые подробности случившегося в Афганистане, Стив никогда не видел в Старке жертву. Человека, которого предали, бросили в яму и пытали, беспощадно ломая и тело, и волю. День за днем. Месяцами. Которого, как и Баки, наверняка, до сих пор поднимали с постели не будильник, а пугающе реальные кошмары, оставляя без сна до самого рассвета. Который смотрел на каждого прохожего, подспудно оценивая угрозу и внутренне подбираясь для броска. Эти мысли хорошенько приложили Роджерса однажды вечером и с тех пор кропотливо точили брешь в броне из ошметков того, что – уж простите за каламбур – когда-то гордо именовалось его гордостью. И вот спустя дюжину совместных попоек настал день… Нет, не так. Откровеннее, откровеннее. Настал окутанный хмельным дурманом вечер, когда Стив решил – вы только не смейтесь – что Тони может быть не так уж  плох, как стремится казаться. Я же просила, не смейтесь.

В тот вечер Янкиз вновь позволили себя… Кхм. В тот вечер они снова проиграли, и их поражение казалось еще сокрушительней на огромном плазменном экране Старка. Баки требовалось некоторое время наедине с собой, чтобы пережить это, как подобает настоящему фанату: атаковав официальный сайт команды, вооружившись лишь богатой фантазией и пятеркой с плюсом по английскому непечатному. А у Стива впервые появилась возможность пробежаться по любимым граблям… то есть, высказать все то, что давно просилось на язык. Ему ведь только дай возможность пробежаться по любимым граблям… то есть… ну, вы поняли. 

\- Знаешь, я хотел сказать спасибо за все, что ты сделал для Баки.

\- Пустяки, - отмахнулся Тони, ненавязчиво подталкивая ему в руки только откупоренную бутылку пива взамен опустевшей. Уже четвертую за вечер, но кто считает?

Еще одно краткое лирическое отступление: со следующего утра Стив и алкоголь больше не разговаривали друг с другом.

\- Вовсе нет. Он тяжело переживал ампутацию, – вместе со всем персоналом госпиталя в придачу, но ведь за то им и платят, правда? - а твой протез… оказался чертовски хорош.

\- Совет на будущее, кэп: в следующий раз, хваля чью-то работу, постарайся скрыть удивление. Мы, гении - народ чувствительный.

\- И скромный.

\- Не без этого, - покладисто согласился чувствительный гений, сверкая прославленной прессой улыбкой. – Но если уж тебе так хочется меня отблагодарить, могу подсказать парочку отменных идей, Адонис.  

_\- Да! – отчаянно взвыли томящиеся гормоны. – Наконец-то! Мы хотим секса!_

_\- Протестую! – возразило сердце. – А как же любовь?_

_\- Протест отклонен, - отрезал самоконтроль. – Я тоже хочу секса._

 Поставив бутылку на пол, Стив потянулся к Тони, медля ровно настолько, чтобы дать тому возможность отступить, на случай если добровольный целибат и выводок чертей в манящем омуте карих глаз завели его в неправильном направлении.

\- Вообще-то я пошутил, - на всякий случай уточнил «гений».

\- Я догадался.

Серьезно, как он умудрялся вести активную половую жизнь, так или иначе сравнивая всех своих партнеров с проститутками? Ах да. Раз чертенок, два чертенок… И под радостный вой гормонов Стив нырнул в омут с головой.

 

То были волшебные двадцать минут, оставшиеся в памяти калейдоскопом ослепительных всполохов и какофонией ощущений. Неожиданно податливые губы и предсказуемо наглые мозолистые ладони. Солоноватый привкус пота на языке, и приглушенный мягкий свет, пробивавшийся сквозь так и не снятую майку. Сумасшедшее жгучее желание, с каждым прикосновением разъедавшее брешь в, казалось бы, нерушимой броне самоконтроля и раздувавшее в венах иссушающий пожар…

А потом «его ноги коснулись дна». Нечеловеческим усилием воли выскользнув из жадных объятий и тем самым вырвав из груди любовника протестующий стон, Стив потянулся за презервативами, оставшимися в кармане сброшенных на пол джинсов. Не то, чтобы он надеялся, будто этой ночью ему повезет… Но  повезло. Затуманенный предвкушением взгляд словно сам лег на небольшую дыру, открывавшую поразительно хороший обзор на… 

\- Это что, моя спальня?!

\- А ведь как все многообещающе начиналось, - попенял – нет, только вдумайтесь: попенял! – этот сукин сын толи выбеленному потолку, толи кому-то повыше. - Стив, детка, это не то, что…

Договорить он не успел.  

 

Детка подал тот скандальный иск, еще долго снившийся газетчикам в мокрых снах, вовсе не из страха за свое «слегка поруганное достоинство». Это, кстати, цитата, наслаждайтесь. Нет, к черту достоинство, он сам напросился. Впервые в жизни разум Стива - а вместе с ним окончательно раздавленную гордость и отчего-то ноющее сердце - заволокло спасительным мороком жажды мести. Он был унижен и хотел унизить Старка в ответ, только и всего. В общем, большое человеческое спасибо всем и каждому, внесшим свой посильный вклад. Пылкому адвокату, хотевшему еще и доплатить за возможность две недели воодушевленно поливать Старка с головы до ног тем, на что так хорошо слетаются мухи. Прессе, записывавшей за ним под диктовку, то и дело смаргивая слезы радости. Судье, подмахнувшему запретительный приказ. Не то, чтобы от него была какая-то реальная польза. Так, висел в рамочке на стене, радовал глаз. А заслуженные месяцами унижения и отвоеванные в суде сто метров, которые должны бы навсегда избавить Стива и самые стойкие из его нервных клеток от общества Старка, он опрометчиво обменял на три недели наедине с куклой, привезенной Марией с Гаити. И значок с надписью «Лох», шедший в подарок.

 

И после всей их богатой лично-публичной истории, в которой Тони, вот хоть убейте, все равно не видел своей вины, только отпечатавшиеся под веками тылы Роджерса, этот придурок сам запрыгнул к нему в лифт! И ладно бы просто запрыгнул, так нет, в одном только полотенце, легкомысленно обмотанном вокруг этих самых тылов. А виноватым, если что-то вдруг случится, снова назовут его, к гадалке не ходи! Где, спрашивается, вселенская справедливость, когда она так нужна?

 - Не боишься, что я нападу на тебя, такого… мокрого и грязно надругаюсь? – поздоровался Тони, изо всех сил стараясь контролировать слюноотделение.

\-  И все это за тридцать секунд? - не остался в долгу Роджерс.  – Соболезную.

 И это они еще только поздоровались! От хрупкой дружбы, неосторожными взглядами и случайными прикосновениями обещавшей однажды заманить их в постель, осталась лишь горечь  преданного доверия и обманутых надежд. Роджерс снова смотрел на него, как на гнойник на светлом лике человечества, и маленький обиженный ребенок, сидящий где-то глубоко внутри Тони… ладно, не так уж глубоко, можно даже сказать, практически на поверхности, не позволял ему вести себя, как подобает взрослому мужчине, получившему отставку. В общем, кто знает, что они могли бы наговорить друг другу за целых тридцать секунд, если бы не преступная некомпетентность Ника Фьюри.

\- Ты скрытый мазохист, Старк? – участливо поинтересовался Роджерс, когда кабина лифта вдруг зависла в воздухе, а свет погас, издевательски моргнув на прощание. – Потому что это многое бы объяснило.

\- Я понятия не имею, что случилось!

\- Может, снова Шерон? Кто знает, чего еще от нее ждать?

– Кстати, на твоем месте я бы озадачился этим вопросом.

Вообще на месте Роджерса он бы озадачился этим вопросом еще полгода назад, выйдя из зала суда. Но, с другой стороны, зачем усложнять себе жизнь, когда можно просто свалить все на бедного соседа, павшего жертвой этих искусительных тылов.

\- А на твоем месте я бы вытащил нас отсюда как можно скорее.

Полное кровожадных обещаний «а иначе…» так и осталось недосказанным. Возможно, потому что через какую-то секунду Роджерс завопил на всю их стальную темницу:

\- Ты что творишь?!

\- Пытаюсь нащупать кнопку вызова аварийной службы.

\- Сомневаюсь, что ты нащупаешь ее под моим полотенцем!

А жаль. Кажется, Тони как раз добрался до самого интересного. А главное – в кои-то веки совершенно случайно.

\- Если ты не заметил, здесь кромешная тьма!..

\- Так посвети хреновиной из своей груди!

Как?.. Еще раз, как он назвал миниатюрный ядерный реактор? Святой Грааль современной физики, мать вашу? Технологию будущего, разгадать секрет которой безуспешно пытались величайшие умы человечества?! Хреновиной?!

\- Я тебе не долбаный фонарик! – прошипел в темноту оскорбленный гений, вырывая руку из по-военному крепкого захвата. - И, к сожалению, из набора юного механика у меня при себе только десять баксов на кофе, за которым я спускался. Так что, если под тем полотенцем я нащупал не оригинальный сотовый, нам придется сидеть здесь и ждать помощи!

 

Только застряв в темноте во вместительном стальном гробу на пару с обнаженным Адонисом, периодически полирующим кулаки вашим носом, можно узнать о себе всю неприглядную правду. Позвать на помощь было… мягко говоря, неудачной идеей. Тони сильно сомневался, что сможет когда-нибудь снова уснуть в окружении людей, так страстно мечтавших похоронить его живьем в шахте лифта. Вымотанный по ощущениям мучительной вечностью плюс-минус парой столетий нескончаемых споров, он сидел на полу, растрачивая последние моральные силы на то, чтобы не забиться в угол и не свернуться в  позе зародыша. Или хотя бы натянуть обратно снятую майку.

\-  Все-таки что это такое? – вдруг поинтересовался Роджерс. После часов оглушающей тишины его голос прокатился по лифту, словно раскат благословенного грома в изможденной засухой пустыне.  

\- Что – это? – переспросил Тони, стараясь лишний раз не смотреть на облитое мягким голубым сиянием обнаженное тело под неверным покровом давно намокшего полотенца.

\- Та хрено…

\- Рискни закончить предложение, и снова окажешься в темноте.

Нет, какая все-таки феерическая наглость! Он, можно сказать, удавил профессиональную гордость, используя мощнейший альтернативный источник энергии вместо фонарика. Совсем удавил, с концами. А вместо благодарности снова получил «хреновину». Останься у Тони хоть какие-то моральные силы на злость, они бы уже начинали очередной раунд словесных боев без правил. Но сил, как назло, не осталось. Даже на то, чтобы выдать достойный Старка скабрезный ответ.

\- Можешь считать это модным кардиостимулятором. После Афганистана у меня в груди застряли осколки шрапнели, и эта «хреновина» не дает им добраться до сердца.

Даже в тусклом свете ядерного реактора было отчетливо видно, что с языка бравого капитана уже рвались извинения, и с этим надо было срочно что-то делать.

\- Откровенность в обмен на откровенность: чем я тебя так раздражаю?

Сработало на ура!

\- Ты забыл о дыре у себя в полу?

\- И в ванной, - машинально уточнил Тони. Чего, наверно, делать не стоило. Особенно спустя полгода после окончания суда.

\- Еще и в ванной?!

Да, точно не стоило. Зато можно было смело одеваться: искры, посыпавшиеся из глаз Роджерса, отлично освещали их гроб.

\- Стив, не соскакивай с темы: все началось задолго до судебного запрета. Ты с самой первой встречи смотрел на меня, как на лакрицу, замаравшую собой подошву твоего ботинка.

Кажется, силы бравого капитана тоже были на исходе. Вместо оправданий с его губ сорвался горький капитулирующий смешок, а следом в располагающий полумрак полетело тихое:

\- Ты не помнишь нашей первой встречи, Тони.

\- Что?

\- Мы познакомились года два назад на выставке, спонсируемой Старк Индастриз. За неделю до твоей поездки в Афганистан, или что-то около того. Похоже, в тот раз мне не удалось произвести впечатления.

Такого вероломного предательства от собственной памяти Тони не ожидал. Забыть своего Адониса!.. Как такое вообще возможно? Он же весь последний год думать ни о чем другом не мог, только о том, как бы затащить Роджерса в постель!.. Стоп!

\- Пожалуйста, только не говори, что мы уже спали вместе?

\- Расслабься: ничего не было.

Но не успел Тони как следует отблагодарить за это небеса со всеми их пернатыми обитателями, как…

\- Хотя могло бы, если бы тебе вдруг не приспичило обсудить цену за ночь.

…как благодарность сорвалась с его губ жалостным стоном.

\- Вот теперь я припоминаю, что на утро после той выставки проснулся просто с нереальным фингалом под глазом.

\- Да, - охотно подтвердил Стив, с неприлично блаженной улыбкой нырнув в гостеприимные объятья воспоминаний, - это был я.

Нет ран мучительнее нанесенных гордости. Они затягиваются годами, открываясь вновь от одного неосторожного слова, и оставляют на память о себе уродливые рубцы. Внутренний ребенок Тони, маленький балованный гений, обиженный на весь мир, и тот впервые признавал свою вину. Наобещав ему пожизненный запас сладостей, Старк начал репетировать покаяние. У него в груди, сметая на своем пути годами служившую верой и правдой броню, разрасталось отвратительное чувство. Кажется, Пеппер называла это надеждой.  

\- Ты мне нравишься…

Стив только фыркнул. Так, знаете, с душой, вложив всю свою обиду и скепсис. Но именно так и   залечивают раны, нанесенные гордости: смиренно бросая сердце к чужим ногам.

\- …и я веду себя, как мудак, потому что боюсь. Тебе плевать на мое имя и деньги, мне нечем тебя купить. - Что ж, вот он и признал это вслух. Поразительно, но, кажется, никто не умер. - Только, несмотря на все это, похоже, что я тоже тебе нравлюсь. Понятия, правда, не имею за что. Но если я прав, то почему бы нам…  

И, разумеется, именно в этот момент у соседей проснулась совесть!

\- Стив? Тони? – нагло влез в их интимный тет-а-тет обеспокоенный голос Джеймса. – Вы там как?

\- Просто сказочно! Возвращайтесь часика через полтора!

Но Барнс, скотина, ему почему-то не поверил.

\- Сейчас мы вас оттуда вытащим!

\- А, может, не надо? – потоптался по остаткам романтики еще один не менее знакомый и обеспокоенный голос.

\- Беги, Бартон, беги!

Похоже, момент был безвозвратно упущен. Не то, чтобы Тони собирался сдаваться, особенно теперь, когда на горизонте вырисовывались такие соблазнительные перспективы. Но момент, черт возьми, был просто потрясающий!

Вот только не успела кабина лифта тронуться с места, утонув в болезненно-ярком, резком свете, как снова зависла между этажами.

\- Почему бы нам _что_? – спросил Стив, убирая палец с кнопки «стоп».

И губы Тони тут же растянулись в самой обольстительной и порочной, как он надеялся, улыбке. Потому что на этот вопрос было столько ответов…


	5. Chapter 5

 [](http://www.radikal.ru)

К своему стыду, весь первый месяц Баки был искренне уверен, что она проститутка. Или как там сейчас принято говорить? Девушка нетяжелого поведения. Из тех холеных нимф, которые за один только воздушный поцелуй берут больше, чем он получает за месяц. Не то, чтобы Барнс был ханжой. Кто-то ждет большой и чистой любви, кто-то на досуге кропотливо изучает Кама-Сутру, а кого-то связывают теплые экономические отношения. Каждому свое. Но такое пикантное соседство лишний раз напоминало о том, что секса не было… Забыть бы эту страшную цифру. Затолкать в самый дальний, самый темный уголок памяти и похоронить под могильной плитой стыда. Но разве ж с такой любвеобильной соседкой забудешь?  
Вот вам проверенная временем и одобренная тысячами ветеранов банальщина: возвращаться из мертвых не так весело, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Все сбережения, терпеливо ждавшие своего черного дня, давно осели в карманах родни. Просто поразительно, как буйно расцветает семейное древо, когда приходит время делить наследство! Предмет особой гордости - хрестоматийная холостяцкая берлога превратилась в уютное семейное гнездышко, а в любимых джинсах щеголяет расторопный бомж с ближайшей помойки. Добро пожаловать обратно в мир живых! Но даже когда бюрократический ад библейских масштабов останется позади, не стоит раньше времени праздновать победу. Ведь все самое интересное еще только впереди.  
Правда в том, что как бы ни распинались мозгоправы и как бы ни были хороши прописанные наркотики, часть тебя, и, возможно, лучшая часть навсегда останется _там_. Часть тебя будет просыпаться от свиста пуль и фантомной боли. Часть тебя уже никогда не удастся спасти.  
После того оскароносного репортажа для Баки начался отсчет пресловутых пятнадцати минут славы, и по сей день отзывавшейся то здесь, то там редкими фотосессиями и раздачей автографов. Похоже, окружающие считали его каким-то карикатурным героем, резво соскочившим с военных агиток. Не боящимся ни Бога, ни черта, никогда не теряющим надежды, причиняющим добро направо и налево, онанирующим исключительно на звездно-полосатый флаг и в пылу оргазма цитирующим присягу. А на самом деле в той яме попросту нечем было кончать с собой. Уж поверьте на слово. Вот только об этом не расскажешь ни доброму доктору, искренне считавшему, что в череде их бессмысленных встреч наконец-то наметился хоть какой-то прогресс, ни стае вечноголодных акул пера, ни тем более Стиву. Да, пожалуй, со Стивом было сложнее всего. Однажды пойдя на поводу у его гипертрофированного чувства вины, Баки уже просто не мог остановиться, пока незаметно для самого себя не оказался под двадцатичетырехчасовым наблюдением в этом… в этом… как бы понежнее-то? В этом сумасшедшем доме для пациентов с пугающе высоким IQ. Нормальные люди – _остальные_ нормальные люди – сбегали отсюда после первого же посещения прачечной, забыв о квартплате. Домовладелец, кстати, души не чаял в Тони. К слову о Тони. Слава Богу, двадцать три часа в сутки у Стива съедала их затянувшаяся прелюдиям – брррррр – но и оставшихся шестидесяти минут с лихвой хватало для того, чтобы свести на нет шансы хотя бы притвориться, что все это дерьмо случилось с кем-то другим. И Баки не имел ни малейшего представления, как объяснить лучшему другу, что именно его удушливая забота возвращалась с закатом продирающими до костей кошмарами и заставляла коротать бессонные ночи на узкой площадке пожарной лестницы, дожидаясь рассвета и сжимая дрожащими пальцами тлеющую сигарету.  
Проблема разрешилась сама собой, когда у него появилась компания. И не абы какая компания, скажу я вам. Вынырнув как-то ночью из очередного кошмара – знал бы о них добрый доктор, монотонно советовавший взглянуть в лицо своим страхам - Баки обнаружил, что сжимает усовершенствованной Старком железной рукой хрупкую шею любвеобильной соседки. И та мучительно долгая секунда до ее нового, неправдоподобно спокойного вдоха была одной из самых страшных в его жизни. А, поверьте на слово, их было слишком много - действительно, страшных секунд, каких не пожелаешь даже злейшему врагу. Но вместо причитающихся извинений, а, возможно, даже обещаний скорейшего переезда с языка, черт знает, почему сорвалось игривое:  
\- Это армейский нож, или ты просто рада меня видеть?  
\- Вольно, солдат! – приказала соседка, убирая оружие от самых… уязвимых частей его тела. - Я устала слушать, как ты орешь, и решила, наконец, что-то предпринять по этому поводу. Согласна, не мой звездный час.  
\- Я ору?  
\- Каждую. Ночь, - и, хотите - верьте, хотите – нет, в эту пригоршню слов она умудрилась втиснуть прочувствованную, вымученную тираду, в которой из печатных остались одни предлоги и местоимения. - Ты что, правда, не замечал, как безлюдно становится на этаже?  
Не то, чтобы Баки особенно приглядывался к соседям, но, возможно, в этих словах и было зерно истины. За последние месяцы народу, действительно, поубавилось.  
\- Самым стойким оказался доктор Шмидт. Чумной старичок. Съехал на прошлой неделе, пообещал, что еще одна ночь с тобой за стенкой – и он начнет брать заложников.  
\- Я…  
\- Имеешь полное право видеть кошмары, не заставляй меня чувствовать себя бессердечной сукой. Я просто подумала, что хоть раз кто-то должен тебя разбудить.  
«Да, это было неплохо», - закралась в голову Баки крамольная мыслишка: «если забыть о той постыдной микро истерике. Вырваться из цепких когтей прошлого, прежде чем воспоминания отравят очередную ночь, и отогреться чужим теплом».  
\- Еще я подумала, что, возможно, ты захочешь поговорить с кем-то без коллекции дипломов на стене. Не об Афганистане, просто так. По-соседски.  
И это тоже оказалось на удивление хорошей идеей. Потому что попытки поговорить со Стивом все, как одна стремительно сокращали его желание жить, а беседы с Тони – без обид - уж слишком напоминали сеанс групповой терапии. В общем, разговора ни о чем, «по-соседски» все никак не получалось.  
Оставалась лишь одна неразгаданная тайна, до поры, до времени задвинутая более насущными проблемами на задний план:  
\- А как ты…  
«…вообще здесь оказалась?», - почти слетело с языка, когда бретелька и без того откровенного вечернего платья соседки как бы ненароком соскользнула с плеча. И Баки забыл, о чем собирался спросить. Совсем забыл.  
  
\- Просвети меня, что пьют современные библиотекарши? – поинтересовался Барнс, изучая более чем скромное содержимое своего бара. Не бара даже, так, полочки. Чисто символической.  
\- Просвети меня, откуда ты знаешь, чем я занимаюсь?  
Что тут скажешь? Старк - находка для шпиона. Ему даже не нужно задавать вопросы, лишь не прерывать бесконечный поток компромата. Конечно, такой ответ мог существенно сократить продолжительность жизни болтливого гения, а потому Баки благоразумно промолчал, наугад разлив по изрядно запылившимся стаканам содержимое наиболее солидной на вид бутылки.  
\- На самом деле твой круг общения не оставляет места работе мысли. Либо это был Идиот номер один, либо Идиот номер два. Просто выбери, по кому из них ты будешь скучать меньше.  
\- Честно говоря, в данный момент я не уверен, что буду скучать хоть по одному из них, - признался Баки, привычно передернувшись от воспоминаний о публичных брачных играх лучшего друга.  
\- Аааа, - понимающе протянула соседка, - добро пожаловать в клуб. И я абсолютно серьезна: у нас есть собственный клуб. Мы собираемся каждую среду у Дарси и делимся своим горем.  
\- Приму к сведению.  
А что, неплохой способ расширить круг общения. К тому же у него накопилось много горя, которым можно поделиться.  
\- Если надумаешь, стучись громче: иногда Пеппер рыдает.  
На этой радостной ноте они пригубили неведомого пойла… кхм, простите, загадочного напитка, и остаток ночи утонул в изумрудном тумане.  
  
На следующий вечер Наташа…  
 _\- Мы вылакали на брудершафт половину бутылки, солдат, можешь звать меня Натальей,_ \- вынырнуло из сладких клубов зеленой дымки.  
На следующий вечер _Наталья_ для разнообразия постучала в дверь.  
\- Даже думать боюсь, как ты представляешь себе современную библиотекаршу, но моя печень не выдержит еще одного раунда с той самодельной дрянью, - заявила она, вручив Баки две бутылки обычного темного пива, и запрыгнула в полюбившееся вчера кресло.  
Оказалось, это было долгоиграющее приглашение.

 

Путь из того кресла к постели занял у них достаточно времени. И, как выяснилось позже, это была исключительно его вина.  
\- Я чуть не заработала себе громадный комплекс неполноценности, - призналась Наталья однажды в среду у Дарси, когда количество выпитого перевело их терапию на совершенно новый качественный уровень. – В жизни не прикладывала столько усилий, чтобы соблазнить мужчину.  
В защиту Баки… хотя, нет, ничего не приходит на ум. Период его сексуального воздержания измерялся в годах. В сотнях холодных одиноких ночей. И вот, обнаружив в своей постели запоздалый подарок Санты – сексапильную вооруженную «библиотекаршу» в чисто символическом клочке ткани, он хорошенько ее напоил и… отправил домой под холодный душ.  
\- И так каждую ночь, - изливала Наталья душу и текилу бедняжке Джейн, чью личную жизнь можно было описать приевшейся фразой из женских самоучителей - «Полюби себя сама». – У меня жабры начали прорезаться!  
И все-таки, в защиту Баки. Не то, чтобы у него никогда не было… определенных фантазий. А пару раз даже… кхм. В общем, было дело. Надо лежать на три фута под землей, чтобы не фантазировать о такой женщине, как Наталья, и возможно, при других обстоятельствах… А, впрочем, какой смысл теперь гадать? Обстоятельства сложились так, что только рядом с ней Баки чувствовал себя… нормальным. Она не отводила взгляда от его увечной руки, не пыталась спрятать жалость – или все же сочувствие? Хотя какая, к черту, разница! – за бодрыми улыбками, не вела себя так, будто ~~собутыльник~~ собеседник вот-вот развалится на части. И на несколько часов ему, действительно, удавалось забыться. Впервые в жизни Баки хотелось дружить с женщиной. Ладно, не только дружить, но на сакральный вопрос «есть ли дружба после секса» людская молва, как назло, отвечала единогласным «нет». В общем, выбор был очевиден.  
К сожалению, такое положение вещей совершенно не устраивало Наталью.  
\- Ты сохнешь по Стиву? – без обиняков спросила она как-то ночью.  
Стратегически это был не очень удачный момент, зато пробирающий до слез кашель и расползающееся на ковре пятно от пива оказались убедительнее самых красноречивых слов.  
\- Я просто пытаюсь прояснить ситуацию. Мы устраиваем наши посиделки уже сколько? Месяцев пять?  
\- Шесть, - прохрипел Баки, к которому начал потихоньку возвращаться дар речи.  
\- Тем более! Шесть месяцев, и я не нашла ни единого доказательства существования у тебя сексуальной жизни. Не считая вечеров у Дарси, на которых вы с Пеппер теперь рыдаете вместе – кстати, еще один плюсик к моей теории – твой круг общения все также удручающе узок. И уж прости, Джеймс, но я слишком тебя уважаю, чтобы предположить, будто ты втюрился в Старка.  
Что ж, спасибо и на этом. Наверно.  
\- Во-первых, я имею полное право иногда порыдать в обнимку с красивой женщиной. Мой лучший друг ведет себя как…  
\- ПМСящая баба? – подсказала соседка.  
\- Я-то хотел сказать «полный придурок», но тебе, конечно, виднее, - и, да, удар подушкой того стоил.  
\- А во-вторых?  
\- Что?  
\- Выражение «во-первых» обычно подразумевает наличие «во-вторых».  
Ах да!  
\- А во-вторых, взгляни на меня. Я сам не понимаю, как умудряюсь выживать на военную пенсию. Я до сих пор почти не сплю по ночам, и каждый божий день благодарю Вселенную за своего психоаналитика, который так щедр на рецепты. У меня, черт возьми, железная рука! Мне не нужно сохнуть по Стиву, чтобы блюсти целибат. Я - порченый товар.  
Да кто ж его все время за язык-то тянул? Наталья должна была стать убежищем от реальности, волшебным оазисом в безжизненной пустыне воспоминаний. И вот чем все обернулось!  
А, впрочем, все обернулось не так уж плохо. Можно даже сказать, очень хорошо.  
\- Идиот!  
За исключением вот этого конкретного момента.  
\- Идиот, - простонала Наталья, возведя к потолку очи горе, словно пытаясь достучаться до неведомых высших сил. Ну, или хотя бы до… кто там живет этажом выше, сумасшедшие Бартоны? - Я-то все гадала, что не так, а он, оказывается, просто идиот!  
И прежде, чем Баки успел среагировать, она атаковала его рот. В буквальном смысле слова.  
Это был самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы вспомнить о прорве причин, мешавших перевести их невинные посиделки на взрослый уровень, собрать ~~яйца~~ волю в кулак и отправить соседку домой. А если на последнее не хватит моральных сил – а именно так скорее всего и будет – то хотя бы снять со своих колен. Вместо этого Баки ответил на поцелуй со всем нерастраченным пылом, перехватывая инициативу и жадно шаря по льнущему в объятья нежному телу… грубой железной рукой. Черт!  
\- Прости…  
\- Эй, я крепкая девочка, Барнс, я не разлечусь вдребезги от пары синяков. Вольно, солдат, - с призывной хрипотцой шепнула Наталья, качнув бедрами и прихватив губами мочку его уха.  
И кто бы мог подумать, остались еще приказы, которые хотелось исполнять.  
  
По самым скромным подсчетам возвращение в большой секс стоило Баки обеденного стола – согласна, клише, но тот загораживал дорогу в спальню, а, значит, был заранее обречен – очень хлипкой, как выяснилось, книжной полки, прикроватной лампы, новой рубашки и, что гораздо важнее, комплекта безумно дорогого женского нижнего белья.  
\- Вот к чему приводит длительное воздержание, - назидательно зевнула Наталья, окинув заспанным взглядом руины спальни, - или с тобой всегда так?  
И все это… Ленивое позднее утро, впервые за последние годы начавшееся не с кошмара, гулявшая по телу полузабытая истома и прекрасная женщина в его постели, забавно щурившаяся от рвавшегося в окна солнца… Все это было так неправдоподобно хорошо, что пальцы сами тянулись к запястью. А, впрочем, какой дурак захочет просыпаться от такого сна?  
\- Сейчас узнаем, - пообещал Баки, подминая любовницу под себя. Когда через неделю они решили съехаться вместе, это, конечно, не имело никакого отношения к сломавшейся кровати и тем утомительным часам, что ушли бы на выбор новой.  
И все же несмотря на новую женщину, новых друзей, новый дом и даже, черт возьми, новую руку в его жизни до сих пор чего-то не хватало. Как выяснилось, в ней не хватало полковника Филлипса. Хм.  
  
\- Что ты натворил? – строго спросил Стив, окинув друга в головы до ног внимательным, все еще по-военному цепким взглядом.  
\- Эй! Почему сразу я?  
\- Потому что ты стоишь на моем пороге в полпервого ночи в одних трусах, обнимая подушку.  
Аргумент.  
\- Я в принципе не против допроса прямо в коридоре, но тогда тебе придется раздобыть мне штаны. И, честно, не советую сейчас идти за ними к Наталье. Поверь моему скромному опыту: русские женщины самые прекрасные в мире. И самые страшные в гневе.  
То ли Стив побоялся проверить народную мудрость на собственной шкуре, то ли наконец-то вспомнил об их дружбе – а вполне возможно, одно удачно совпало с другим - но он послушно отступил в сторону, освобождая дорогу, и даже выудил откуда-то пакет со льдом, который Баки тут же приложил к ноющей скуле. И только потом приступил к допросу.  
\- Итак? – в тандеме с завораживающей игрой бицепсов на скрещенных на груди руках и строго насупленными бровями эта фраза творила чудеса и с более достойными американскими мужами.  
\- Старик Филлипс заглядывал на огонек сегодня. Он считает, что, если уговорить Тони еще немного поколдовать над рукой, можно вернуть меня в строй.  
Глядя на Стива, легко и изящно нокаутировавшего всех побитых щенков мира вместе взятых, можно было подумать, будто он признался, что по средам у Дарси жрет некрещеных младенцев.  
\- И ты хочешь вернуться _туда_? После всего, что случилось?  
\- Хочу, - он даже не представлял, насколько, пока полковник не объявился на пороге. – Слушай, я рад, что ты нашел себя в мирной жизни. Правда, рад. Но _я_ больше ни черта не умею! Я не могу просто сидеть в четырех стенах, дожидаясь Нат из ее «библиотеки», и раз в месяц обналичивать чеки!  
\- Надеюсь, ты ей этого не говорил?  
\- А откуда, по-твоему, у меня фингал под глазом? – самые прекрасные в мире, самые страшные в гневе. Без вариантов. – Что, не похож я на жертву домашнего насилия?  
Судя по выражению лица Стива, шутка не удалась.  
\- Хватит драматизировать! У меня было полтора года, чтобы умереть на войне, но, как видишь, я все еще здесь. Кому суждено быть повешенным, тот не утонет.  
\- И ты уверен, что тебе «суждено быть повешенным»?  
Хороший вопрос. Черт, и, правда, хороший вопрос.  
\- Вот заодно и узнаю.  
Как ни странно, той ночью они не выпили ни капли, хотя при взгляде на Стива и хотелось утопиться в первой подвернувшейся жидкости. Интересно, осознание того, что алкоголь – не выход, это уже мудрость или еще идиотизм?  
  
А на следующее утро Баки разбудил самый соблазнительный аромат на свете.. На небольшом закутке, отведенном под кухню, Наталья священнодействовала над туркой с дымящимся кофе, а Стив… Ладно, Стив вел себя вполне предсказуемо, учитывая кто стоял у плиты. Сидел на безопасном расстоянии от завтрака и, вооружившись столовыми приборами, ждал, когда тот кинется в атаку, не больше, не меньше.  
\- Доброе утро, - тяжелый взгляд любимой опровергал это смелое заявление.  
А вот утро Стива, кажется, только что начало проясняться.  
\- Доброе! – откликнулся он, с облегчением вскакивая с места. – Я… Мне пора на… на…  
\- Пробежку?  
\- Точно! Угощайся завтраком, я не успел к нему притронуться.  
Это была вершина дипломатического искусства старины Роджерса. Впрочем, не Баки тыкать в друга пальцем. Прежде… _До_ он по праву слыл чемпионом в беге от препятствий, профессионально ловко растворяясь в закате, стоило очередной любовной лодке налететь на первые скалы, а потому понятия не имел, что делать сейчас, когда тишину между ними можно было резать ножом. К счастью, у Натальи, как всегда, имелся собственный план. Гениальный в своей простоте, как и у любой хорошенькой женщины. Она просто скользнула в его объятья и, не говоря ни слова, поцеловала с такой тоской и отчаянной страстью, словно между ними уже лежали сотни миль и месяцы разлуки.  
\- Если ты посмеешь снова пропасть без вести, Богом клянусь, я сама отправлюсь на твои поиски.  
И хотя ее голос дрожал от непривычного обезоруживающего страха, это без сомнений была явная и неприкрытая угроза.

 

 

Они так и не научились общаться, как взрослые цивилизованные люди. Не то, чтобы это им мешало, просто констатация факта. Едва Баки переступил через порог, как оказался припечатан к входной двери и оглушен голодным жадным поцелуем. Дом, милый дом.  
\- Эй, я же только с самолета, - смеясь, напомнил он, когда губы Натальи, эти прекрасные бесстыдные губы, порхавшие по его груди, двинулись ниже. – Позволь мне хотя бы душ принять.  
\- У меня почти четыре месяца не было секса, Джеймс, - тяжело дыша, прошипела любовница. – Даю десять секунд, чтобы снять штаны, прежде чем я возьму тебя силой. Цени мою щедрость. Раз Миссисипи, два Миссисипи…  
Вот так они и общались: прикосновениями, поцелуями и укусами, ласками, стонами, жадными нетерпеливыми толчками и опустошающей судорогой оргазма. Вкладывая в танец горящих страстью тел все то, что невозможно, невообразимо выразить словами. Все то, для чего слов мало.  
\- Надолго ты вернулся? – спросила Наталья, лениво перебирая между пальцев нагретую их теплом цепочку с жетонами.  
\- На сей раз все зависит от тебя.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Ваш… главный библиотекарь – страшный дядька, кстати - сделал мне предложение, от которого, по его мнению, невозможно отказаться.  
\- Стоп! – неуловимым акробатическим маневром она вдруг оказалась сверху, припечатав Баки к простыням не столько весом своего соблазнительного тела, сколько пытливым взглядом. – Ты собираешься работать на Щ.И.Т.?  
\- Только если ты не против. Не хочу лезть в чужую песочницу без разрешения.  
Судя по короткому, но пылкому и страстному раунду под номером три Наталья была совсем не против.  
\- И, кстати, по поводу второго вопроса, - зевнула она уже в обступающие сумерки. - Я согласна.  
А на тоненьком пальчике сияло обманчиво простое колечко, которое должно было ждать своего часа в нагрудном кармане куртки.  
\- Вообще-то я хотел бы сначала задать второй вопрос, - картинно пожаловался Баки, чувствуя, как губы самовольно расползаются в глупой улыбке, а грудь распирает от любви - Я, знаешь ли, старомодный парень.  
\- Ну, если б я ждала, пока ты на что-то решишься, мы бы далеко не продвинулись.  
  
Они ввалились в студию по памяти, на ходу избавляя друг друга от одежды… ну, как друг друга. Избавляя Тони от одежды. Многострадальное полотенце Стива осталось висеть еще на ручке входной двери. С внешней стороны.  
\- Только не туда, - выдохнул Старк, когда любовник, недолго думая, потянул его в сторону дивана.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Шутишь? Барнс с Романовой обесчестили твой диван еще года полтора назад после своей первой ссоры. Дважды.  
Как выяснилось, это не те слова, которые стоит говорить партнеру, если хочешь заняться сексом. В обозримом будущем.  
Кто же знал?


End file.
